


of disprovals and IV drips

by jellojelly



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 3rd fic and still dont know how to tag rip, M/M, Sick Daniel, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellojelly/pseuds/jellojelly
Summary: Seongwoo closed his eyes that night, hoping that Daniel would get better the next day.Except, he didn't.





	of disprovals and IV drips

**Author's Note:**

> a mandatory sick daniel and worried ong fic.

Seongwu rarely feels useless.

 

In his 23 years of existence, the number of times Seongwoo felt useless can surely be counted with just his fingers. This can be attributed to his immense skills and talents that renders Seongwoo as someone who is the source of help rather than the one who needs help.

 

However, today, Seongwoo had never felt more useless, helpless.

 

Daniel had been sick for the past three days. What made it worse is that it isn't just the cough-and-colds type of sick; Daniel was obviously overfatigued. He had reprimanded Daniel, told him to ask the manager for a day-off, so to not push through with the scheduled Master Key filming today. But of course, as expected of Daniel, he was a stubborn angel- reasoning that he could be as good as new with just a tall Americano, and some paracetamol, and that he did not want to bother the plethora of staff, crew, and cast that are already fully prepared for today's filming.

 

The lip tint and heavy makeup could hide Daniel's wrecked appearance from everyone, but Seongwoo is not _just_ everyone. Seongwoo eyed Daniel closely the whole filming duration, worried that the boy will eventually faint. 

 

Finally, the filming ended at around eight in the evening and Seongwoo immediately bid his goodbye and heartfelt gratefulness to the staff, crew, and fellow cast. Afterwards, promising that they'd be present in the team dinner to be held this weekend. Seongwoo then dragged a very weak and limp Daniel towards their van. Daniel's condition obviously worsened. His energy has obviously depleted, now he wasn't talking. 

 

Their manager welcomed them with a worried look, helping Daniel to climb on his seat. Seongwoo planted himself beside the younger boy, placing a hand on Daniel's forehead and immediately retracting it when he felt hotness tingle his skin.

 

Daniel was burning with high fever. 

 

And Seongwoo could do nothing.

 

He could do nothing aside from giving him a warm hug and reassuring him that everything will be fine.

 

When they came back to the dorms, their manager asked Seongwoo to feed Daniel some soup he bought from the nearby ahjumma before giving him another paracetamol before he sleeps. Seongwoo was tired too, but before he went to sleep, he sent a quick text to Jisung, who was on the way back from Osaka, telling him about Daniel's condition.

 

Seongwoo closed his eyes that night, hoping that Daniel would get better the next day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Except, he didn't.

 

Seongwoo glanced down at Daniel's bed from the top bunk, only to see it empty.

 

_Daniel might have felt better that he woke up this early_. He thought.

 

When he went out of their shared bedroom, everyone was bustling around preparing for that day's schedules. But there was no Daniel in sight. 

 

He asked Minhyun, who had just come out of the bathroom about Daniel's whereabouts. Seongwoo's knees felt weak at the words that came out of his friend's mouth. 

 

" _Daniel had chills at dawn. Manager hyung sent him to the hospital and Jisung hyung did not sleep anymore and went to accompany him."_

The next thing Seongwoo knew is that he was already changing to his outdoor clothes, ready to run to wherever Daniel is. However, Minhyun was quick to reprimand him. Telling him that they have to get ready or else they would get scolded.

 

Seongwoo insisted with teary eyes that he had to go, _he had to go to Daniel,_ but before he could even speak to their other manager who was left in the dorm, the front door opened and in came Jisung. Behind him was Daniel in a wheelchair, pushed by one of their bodyguards with Daniel's IV drip on his other hand.

 

Seongwoo scrambled towards Daniel, who was obviously out of it. His condition visibly worsened compared to yesterday. He cupped Daniel's face and unfortunately he was still suffering from high fever. Daniel looked awfully wrecked, like his body was beaten up and drained until there was no more to give. Seongwoo felt his heart crumble into pieces seeing his happy and bright ball of sunshine look so weak and helpless.

 

Jisung explained that Daniel did not want to get confined, and the doctor gave his permission that he could go home. However, he needs to have an IV drip and more rest so he could recover quickly. 

 

Seongwoo grabbed Daniel's wheelchair and IV drip from the bodyguard so he himself could escort the boy to his room. He assisted the big guy onto his bed who immediately fell asleep afterwards.

 

It's ten in the morning, they are scheduled to leave their dorm for the salon at three in the afternoon, which gave Seongwoo ample time to take care of Daniel.

 

But then two o'clock came and Daniel wobbled out of bed, struggling to keep himself upright. Fortunately, Woojin and Jihoon saw the situation so they rushed to assist Daniel.

 

Daniel was supposed to rest the whole day, but it seems like the boy has different plans.

 

Apparently, Daniel wanted to go to their schedule. He knew his fans would be worried if he did not show up. Besides, "I can manage, I promise!! I'll just do a short greeting, then go back here and rest!". Of course, no one agreed to this arrangement, but Daniel was stubborn.

 

So the members, particularly Seongwoo, took the matter their manager who was not half as concerned for Daniel as the others are. Cutting his incessant pleads out to stop Daniel from going to the fansign with a "He said he can do it. He said he wants to do it. So why not?"

 

It was not much of a surprise for Seongwoo, these people are still puppets of their company afterall.

 

So he rushed back to Daniel who was being assisted by Jaehwan in putting on his shoes. Seongwoo glanced to the younger boy, signalling him to leave first. When the door finally shut behind Jaehwan, Seongwoo approached Daniel, who already had his IV drip removed by one of their managers who had a background in nursing.

 

"Niel-ah..."

 

"Hyung, I know you're going to stop me from going to the fansign. But please, I already made up my mind." Daniel said with half-air, half-voice.

 

Seongwoo sighed, he knelt in front of Daniel. From this position he could see how puffy Daniel's eyes are, a clear sign of how unwell he is. He cupped Daniel's knees and caressed it lightly with his thumb.

 

"But you need to rest."

 

"I know. I promise it would not take long. I'll just greet them and then leave."

 

"No, you stay here at home and sleep. Understand me?"

 

"No hyung."

 

"Niel-ah, you're sick! Have you seen yourself? No normal person would go to work if they were as sick as you." Seongwoo felt his voice rise an octave higher.

 

Daniel coughed, his face scrunching up in pain, "But I'm not just a normal person."

 

"Kang Daniel. You need to rest. I'm sure the fans will understand that. They would be even more mad seeing you there looking disheveled and weak and goodness, you know what I mean! You can't even breathe properly!"

 

"I don't want to disappoint those who came all the way to the fansign just to see me. Please hyung, let's not fight over this. Manager hyungs agreed, Jisung hyung agreed, you're just overreacting."

 

The younger boy stood up, holding on to the wall to support himself. He went for the door, ready to go out of their room.

 

"Damn it Daniel! I'm not overreacting, I'm worried. Stop being so fucking stubborn!" 

 

But Daniel was already out of the room, slamming the door shut at Seongwoo. 

 

 

 

•••

 

 

 

Seongwoo, with his hot and teary eyes, watched as the bodyguards assisted Daniel towards their fansign venue.

 

It would be a lie of Seongwoo did not shed some tears on their way to the venue. The feeling of uselessness and helplessness dominating over his entire being just trigerred his tears to fall. Luckily, Jihoon, who was beside him, was kind enough to not let anyone know of Seongwoo's episode.

 

Apparently, the fans  were made aware of Daniel's conditions so they were all worried seeing how Daniel had to have an escort to assist him onstage.

 

Daniel was giving his greetings weakly and Seongwoo tried to not look at him, tried to tune him out for he knows that he might burst into tears on-the-spot seeing how Daniel was struggling with his sickness and yet was still here sacrificing his rest time for the fans to not worry.

 

Immediately after his greeting, Daniel was escorted off stage and Seongwoo prays that they do send him home to rest.

 

The fansign flew by in a blur and the next thing Seongwoo knew is that it was already nine in the evening. They headed straight to their company to have their late dinner and practice for their performance the next day since they have to consider that Daniel was not going to perform in the Samsung Play event.

 

Finally, they were shuffling back to the van to head to their dorms at 12:30. Upon arrival, the youngests took turns in taking a quick shower then the eldests follow.

 

Seongwoo, however, settled on the kitchen table, drinking a can of beer that he sneaked in to their dorms from the Zero Base filming studio. He saw Jisung come out of their room.

 

"Is he okay?" Seongwoo asked when Jisung sat on the chair beside him.

 

Jisung sighed, "Gladly, he's sleeping fine. Seems like they brought him back to the hospital earlier. He has a new IV drip."

 

Seongwoo nodded without uttering any word. He sipped his beer. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jisung smiling.

 

"I know you're worried. I'm glad you're worried."

 

Seongwoo glanced at him with an unreadable expression.

 

"I heard your conversation earlier, don't get me wrong, I did not intend to eavesdrop. I was at the door and you both started fighting! So yeah, I know you're worried but let me tell you this, I've seen that stubborn kid grow. You can't do anything once he's made up his mind. Also, he doesn't settle for anything less." Jisung smiled painfully. "I remember once that we had an evaluation in our company, he trained hard for a whole week without sleep and expectedly he got sick the morning of the evaluation but he still went for it. If he knows he can do something, he will do it until he reaches his limits."

 

"I know hyung, he has reached his limits. But look at him still trying to overwork himself."

 

Jisung sighed, he laid a comforting hand on the other's arm. "Seongwoo, I'm sure Daniel knows when he has _really_ reached his limit. I get how hard it is seeing him like this but I'm afraid the only thing we can do is support him and well, take care of him. That's why I'm glad that he has another person aside from me who could look after him and worry about him when he's pushing himself to the limits. 

Seongwoo did not respond, Jisung took that as a cue to leave. "I'll just go take a shower and maybe bother Sungwoon or Jaehwan after, so don't wait up."

 

When Jisung was gone, Seongwoo headed to their room. The lights were off, but Seongwoo could clearly see Daniel's sleeping figure. His mouth was agape, probably because he can't breathe due to a stuffy nose.

 

Seongwoo settled himself on the empty space on Daniel's bed and ran his hands through the latter's damp hair. Daniel's eyebrows were furrowed, a habit Seongwoo knows he does when he went to sleep upset. His fever seemed to have subsided already, considering that he did not feel as hot as he was before. Daniel seemed to wake up at the touch. 

 

"Seongwoo hyung..."

 

"Shhh, go back to sleep Niel-ah."

 

Daniel seemed to have other plans though, because said boy sat up and wrapped his arms around Seongwoo.

 

"Hyung, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. Is hyung mad at me?" Daniel muffled against his shirt. Daniel's still spoke half-air, half-voice but it was a relief that he really does not have a high fever anymore. "I wanted to text you but manager hyung tooke my gadgets away to make sure I rest."

 

"I'm not mad at you Niel-ah." Seongwoo caressed Daniel's arms,  "I was just worried and mad at myself for not being able to stop you from being sick. From letting our company overwork you."

 

"But hyung, the prince does not have to worry for his knight. His knight is supposed to be strong. And please, people are bound to get sick, it's not your fault." Seongwoo can feel Daniel's hot breath on his nape.

 

Seongwoo smiled, "Well not in my kingdom." He can feel Daniel's lips form into a little smile. "My knight always takes care of me in every little thing I do, but now that he is the one who needs to be taken care of, I can't do anything. It makes me feel so useless."

 

"You're not useless, having you here in my arms at the end of the day is more than enough for me." Daniel mumbled, his hold on Seongwoo tightens and the older man relinquishes that feeling. "Besides hyung, you know how stubborn I am right. I'm a work "pervert", as what mom said. It just comes naturally."

 

"Yeah, you and your mom's strange work fixation."

 

"Okay, now go. I don't want my prince getting sick because of me." Daniel says when he lets go of his hold on Seongwoo. 

 

Seongwoo pouts at the loss of contact but knows where Daniel is coming from. 

 

A sick Seongwoo is a different case. Things really get ugly when he catches illnesses, so that's a huge no-no especially that gayo season is just around the corner.

 

"Okay okay. But promise me you will let me take care of you like how you take care of me, alright?"

 

"Promise."

 

Daniel lays back down on his bed to go back to sleep as Seongwoo arranges the things he needs to bring to the shower.

 

"Good night, my prince." Daniel cheekily said.

 

"Good night. Rest well my knight." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! go leave kudos and comment ((i might not reply but i do read and appreciate comments haha)) love you all! ❤


End file.
